


Halloween: The Final Battle of the First War

by NightOwl1988



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Good Peter Pettigrew, Good Regulus Black, Halloween, M/M, Post-First War with Voldemort, Torture, Violence, Voldemort Dies (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1988/pseuds/NightOwl1988
Summary: What if Peter was a double agent FOR the Order? What if he never really joined Voldemort but was a spy for Dumbledore instead. What if Voldemort was defeated by Dumbledore and Harry got to live a normal life with both of his parents and all three of his uncles? What if Sirius believed that Remus wasn’t the spy, and he knew the truth. This is how I believe would happen after Sirius gave his Secret Keeper to Peter.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 52





	Halloween: The Final Battle of the First War

Peter looked at Sirius straight in the eyes and told him everything. “I am the spy; but it’s not how you think. I came up with the plan and pitched it to Dumbledore. He agreed that I would have a better opportunity to get in with Voldemort and Death Eaters. Remus is not the spy.” “I know. I figured it out. It only made sense when you asked me to teach you Occulmency. I mean why else would you ask me to teach you?” Sirius grabbed Peter and pulled him into a hug. “You are so brave Peter. Braver than I ever gave you credit for. I am sorry I ever doubted you.” Peter was taken by surprised, but hugged Sirius back. “It’s ok brother. But now we have an issue. They want to know who the secret keeper is. I can’t risk you guys being in danger, I won’t!” Sirius pulled back to look Peter in the eyes. “You tell them it’s me. Tell them I’m the Secret Keeper. I know the risks when they find out, and I am fully prepared for it. They won’t take me without a fight!” Peter started to panic, “What? NO! No, I won’t do that! They will kill you! We’ve lost enough already. I can’t!” Sirius just smiled. “It’s ok Wormy. James, Lily, and Harry will still be safe.” Peter didn’t believe him. “No, they won’t. If they kill you, they won’t be safe.” Sirius continued to smile. Peter realized that Sirius wasn’t telling him something. “What’s your plan Pads?” Sirius grabbed Peter’s hands in both of his. “As of tonight, I will not be the Secret Keeper anymore Wormy. You will be.” Peter gasped. “What? Me? You want me to be the secret keeper?” Sirius nodded. “But, but, that’s suicide Padfoot! No! I can’t let you do this!” “It’s already done. You will be the Secret Keeper, and you will tell Voldy and his Death Munchies that I am. You have mastered Occulmency, it will work.” Peter bowed his head. He knew what this meant. He was going to lose one of his best friends, his brother, one of the Marauders. He took a deep breath and agreed. “Ok, I will do it.” Sirius smiled and hugged him. Peter hugged him back, tighter than before. He knew what was going to happen, so he came up with his own plan to stop the inevitable from happening. After the exchange was made, Sirius went back home to Remus. No one was supposed to know about the exchange, but Peter had a better idea. He flu’d straight over to Dumbledore’s office to pitch his plan to him. He prayed it worked, and he could save his best friend’s life.

It was late, but his old headmaster was still awake. “Mr. Pettigrew, what a surprise. Lemon Drop?” “No thank you Professor Dumbledore. This is important; I need to discuss with you about what has just occurred and pitch my plan to save my family.” Dumbledore sat behind his desk and ushered for Peter to sit. “You have my undivided attention Mr. Pettigrew. What seems to be the problem?” So Peter told Dumbledore everything that had just occurred with Sirius and what he wanted Peter to do. He told Dumbledore how Sirius wanted Peter to tell Voldemort that Sirius was the Keeper so the Potters’ could still be safe. “I will tell them that Sirius is the Secret Keeper. I want to take the mirrors that James and Sirius have and use them. I will take Sirius’s, and you take James. I will tell Voldemort that I would like to take part in Sirius’s capture and interrogation on James’s whereabouts. The mirrors will be used as a way for us to communicate. I will be able to give you the location, and you get everyone needed for a huge battle. I will make sure Voldemort is there.” Peter looked at Dumbledore for a reaction, any kind of reaction. Dumbledore sat there with his head on his knuckles, staring at Peter. “Sir, I can do this. Please give me a chance. Please let me save my family and rid this world of him and his lackies.” Dumbledore thought for a moment and nodded. “You have a strong plan in place. Very well thought out. Very well Mr. Pettigrew. When will this plan come into action?” Peter looked at Dumbledore square in the eyes. “I will tell him tonight. Then I will tell him I do not know the whereabouts of any order members residents, but I will be on a mission with him on Halloween Night. I will give him a specific location on where I will bring Sirius, and then the plan will fall into action. I am going to ask James for the mirror that morning before our mission, so it doesn’t seem suspicious.” Dumbledore was impressed with Peter. He stood up and walked around his desk. “Thank you, Mr. Pettigrew, for everything you have done to protect your family. I will see you in one week. Oh, and please, be careful.” Peter nodded and walked out of the office. He left the school and walked his way to Hogsmead. When Peter was out of the vicinity of the school, he apparated to Lucius’s Mansion to put his plan into action.

_**October 31st, 1981** _

Peter, Sirius, James, Lily, and Harry enjoyed a nice Halloween indoors. Remus was out on a mission with the Werewolves this month. He was so depressed that he was going to miss Harry’s first real Halloween. Lily promised him she would take lots of pictures for him to see. And that she did. It felt like thousands of pictures were going off all day. By the end of the night, Harry was passed out in his costume on Lily’s lap. Peter and Sirius had to go on their mission. The portkey was going to activate in a half hour, and they had to be in position. They kissed Lily and Harry goodbye, and gave James a tight hug. “Please be safe you two. I can’t lose you guys. Watch each other’s backs and come home safe. I love you guys.” Sirius started to tear up. Peter gave him another big hug. “Don’t worry Prongs, I’ll make sure Padfoot doesn’t do anything stupid.” Sirius looked stricken. “Hey! It’s not my fault that the Death Munchies are jealous of me and my awesome dueling skills!” Everyone laughed, Sirius pouted. “Get going guys, your time is almost up.” James waved as they made their way down the street, the house disappearing behind them. Only Peter could still see it. He took out the portkey and looked at Sirius. “You ready?” Sirius took a breath. “Yeah, You?”. Peter was scared. What if his plan didn’t work? What if it backfired and they both ended up dead? He pushed that fear aside, took in a deep breath, and grabbed Sirius’s hand. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

The portkey activated and pulled them into a field. Behind them was Malfoy Manor. Sirius looked around confused. “Wormtail, this isn’t right. We are supposed to be in a graveyard, not in a field.” Sirius turned around and saw Malfoy Manor. Realization hit him like a bludger to the side of the head. Sirius whipped around wand out pointing right at Peter. “EXPELLIARMUS!” Sirius’s wand went flying out of his hand and into Peter’s. “Peter! You traitor! Why? Why would you betray us? We’re family!” Peter tried to not show his emotions. “I’m sorry Sirius, but the Dark Lord is my family now.” Sirius saw red. “You fucking rat! You bastard!” Sirius, without thinking, charged at Peter. “STUPIFY” Peter yelled, hitting Sirius square in chest. Sirius hit the ground, unconscious and hit head. He had a cut across his temple from the fall. Peter almost broke. He had to take a few moments to clear his head. _I can’t fuck this up, I can’t. This plan needs to work. Padfoot will be ok, he will understand why I couldn’t tell him. I needed to have real emotion._ Peter thought. He took a couple of deep breaths. _Breathe and forget. Breathe and forget, you got this_. Peter stood up straight. “OK, let’s go.”

Peter took Sirius’s wand and illusioned it into a quill. He put the illusioned wand into his back pocket and took out the fake wand. He snapped it in half and left it where Sirius was laying. He pulled the mirror out of Sirius’s Pocket and put it into his own pocket. “So far so good.” Peter bound Sirius’s arms and legs just in case he regained consciousness. He sent a Patronus to the Malfoy house saying he was on his way with Sirius. He levitated Sirius’s unconscious bound body and started walking towards the Malfoy’s Mansion. He was met by Bellatrix, Lucious, and Rosier. Bellatrix was cackling, jumping around like a child on a sugar rush. “Well done rat boy! Well done. You are one step closer to earning your mark.” She laughed. “Now you only need to prove to us that you can get the address out of him. Then, and only then, will The Dark Lord accept you.” Peter gave a short bow. Rage was starting to consume him. He took a breath before he straightened up. “I will not disappoint him, or you Ms. Lestrange.” Her smile deepened. “Good rat boy. Now follow me. We have a special place for my dear cousin.” Peter levitated Sirius into the house behind Bellatrix. They went through the house and down into the cellar. Bellatrix stopped outside of a door at the end of the long, dungeon looking corridor. “In here rat boy, you can tie him to that chair there.” Peter did as he was told. He was not gentle about it even though he wanted to be. He had to keep the persona going, he couldn’t blow his cover just yet. After Sirius was tied to the chair, Bellatrix hit him with the counter curse. Sirius started to stir. Bellatrix was dancing around Sirius’s chair, and in her sinister sing song voice said, “Aw how’s my little, itty, bitty, baby cousin doing? You look like you have been slapped in the face. Why so upset? Why don’t you tell your big cousin what’s wrong?”

Sirius groaned and looked up. His vision was blurry, and his head hurt. He tried to move but he was tied down. He heard his cousin’s voice and shivered. “Ugh Bellabitch. What do you want?” He knew he was in trouble. He was trapped in the Malfoy Manor with his crazy bitch of a cousin, and Peter put him here. _James. I’m sorry, I failed you._ Sirius wanted to cry. His brother was in danger now, all because he trusted that rat. “Awe little Siri looks like he wants to cry.” Bellatrix cooed. “Don’t worry baby Siri, I won’t hurt you.” She grabbed Sirius by the hair and pulled his head back. He winced in pain. “Ms. Lestrange if I may, maybe we should heal his head wound first. It looks like he’s going to pass out again.” Peter said. He was hoping to get Sirius up to strength before Bellatrix started on him. _Soon Padfoot. I promise you will be free. I just hope this works._ Bellatrix stared at Peter with a sinister look. She was contemplating on cursing him for interrupting her fun, but she ended up healing the wound instead. Sirius shook, his head stopped hurting instantly, his vision coming back to him. The first person he saw was Peter and he was instantly filled with rage and betrayal. “You! You bastard! How can you do this Pete? How can you betray us like this? How?” Peter didn’t get to answer before Bellatrix did it for him. “Oh, little baby Siri. Don’t you see? It’s better here. Your little rat boy saw it was, you should too.” Sirius spat at her. “Fuck you Bitch! And fuck you too Pete!” Bellatrix wiped her face on her robes. She looked murderous. “CRUCIO!” Sirius’s screams could be heard throughout the Mansion. It felt like there was a thousand hot needles stabbing him while his bones shattered. Then as soon it started, it stopped. He was panting now, trying to catch his breath. His body shook from the shock of the curse. “Fuck… You… Bitch!” Bellatrix straightened her robes, “Well baby Siri, I guess we should stop playing around and get right down to business.” Sirius looked from her to Peter. “what is this psycho bitch talking about?” This was Peter’s chance to tell Sirius exactly what is going on without telling him.

“We know Black.” Peter said in his most monotone voice. Sirius looked at Peter confused. “Know what?” Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked up to Sirius and punched him in the gut. Sirius doubled over in pain began to cough. Peter straightened up like nothing happened. “We know you are the Potter’s secret keeper. Give up their location, and we won’t hurt you. In fact, we will let you join us.” Peter smirked at Sirius. “You can’t be a hero forever Black.” _What is going on? What is he talking about? Unless…_ Sirius looked up at Peter, and it dawned on him. _Wormtail you sly, slick, crazy bastard. I hope you know what you are doing._ “Fuck off Pettigrew! I’m not telling you anything. Unlike you, I would never betray my friends. I would die for them!” Sirius spat on the floor next to Peter’s feet. Peter looked down then back up to Sirius smirking at him. Peter hit Sirius in the face splitting his lip. Sirius laughed, “Sweet Merlin Pete, we should have taught you how to fight better. That was weak.” Peter looked angry as he stared daggers at Sirius. Bellatrix stepped up, “Well then, I guess I will have to take over.” Peter looked nervous now. He tried to keep a straight face, but he was losing it. If Bellatrix took over, Sirius would get hurt badly, maybe even killed. Sirius winked at Peter slyly, Bellatrix was boasting so badly she didn’t even notice. “Give it your best shot Bellabitch. If I could take you at Grimmauld place, I can take you now.” The smile she was wearing was scary. “As you wish my dear cousin. CRUCIO.” The screams coming out of Sirius’s mouth were horrific. “CRUCIO” Peter had to stop it; but if he did, he would blow his whole cover. “CRUCIO” He didn’t know how much more Sirius could take. Peter could see blood running down his nose and ears now. “Ms. Lestrange. If you keep going, he won’t be able to answer any of the questions. He won’t remember the Potter’s, and all will be lost. The Dark Lord will be most upset.” Bellatrix stopped in her tracks. She looked at Peter with wide eyes. “How dare you speak to me like that. How dare you try to order me around. Who do you think you are rat boy?” Peter gulped as Bellatrix trained her want to his throat. Sirius was unconscious, breathing shallowly with blood coming out of his nose, ears, and eyes. _FUCK! Sirius don’t die! Please don’t die!_ “Ms. Lestrange, I wasn’t ordering you around. I don’t want you to get into trouble with The Dark Lord. That was all. He wanted us to get the information before the order came, especially _Albus Dumbledore_.”

Bellatrix thought for a moment. “Fine. The Dark Lord want’s the Potters whereabouts by tomorrow morning. I have another plan up my sleeve anyway.” And with a wink and a twirl, she was gone. Peter let out a breath and checked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. After confirming it was, Peter ran to Sirius. “ _Padfoot. Padfoot! Oh for fuck sakes mate please wake up._ ” Peter whispered to Sirius. He could not risk being heard. “ _I am so sorry Pads. I am so so sorry._ ” Peter was crying now. Trying to heal Sirius as best as he could. Then he heard Sirius start to mumble. “ _What are you thinking Wormy. Get out and save yourself._ ” “ _No Padfoot! Not without you! I have a plan ok? Just try to stay awake._ ” Peter went silent. He heard voices coming, and one voice was one he could recognize the most. “ _Oh, Fuck! Voldemort. Sirius, you must be conscious for this to work. Please follow my lead please._ ” Peter begged. Sirius picked his head up “ _Ok Wormtail. I’ll Try_.” Peter sat up, pulled the mirror out of his back pocket, and started talking. “Don’t even try it Black. There’s no way you can contact Albus Dumbledore.” On cue Albus was looking into the mirror listening. Peter smiled. “The order doesn’t know you’re in the Malfoy’s Cellar.” Albus gave him a short nod and disappeared from the mirror. Peter stowed the mirror in his front pocket. “As far as the Order knows, your still in that graveyard with me.” Peter frayed a few bits of Sirius’s ropes and transfigured his wand into a quill. He took out the fake wand and showed it to Sirius. Sirius winked at him in understanding. “You are weak, and you will always be weak. Might as well give up the Potter’s and join us.” Just then Bellatrix and Voldemort walked into the room. Peter had the fake wand pointed at Sirius. It was all a blur. Sirius snapped his bonds, Peter started to crucio Sirius, but Sirius had Peter’s fake wand before he even finished the words. Sirius had Peter on his knees with the wand pointed at his throat. “One more move, and I will kill your little spy.” Sirius said to Voldemort. Voldemort laughed, “As you wish”. Bellatrix disappeared out of the room; _probably to go get backup. God I hope this works._ “I will kill your lacky Voldy. He’s a traitor and I won’t hesitate!” Before Voldemort could answer, Bellatrix spoke behind him. “If you don’t put the wand down, well let’s just say I will be having a little fun dismembering your little friend. Or was it, your boyfriend Siri?”

Sirius and Peter both paled. Bellatrix had Remus on his knees with her silver blade against his throat. Remus looked worse than the last super moon. He was dripping in sweat and in obvious pain. His eye was swollen shut and it looked like his nose was broken. He has silver colored burns around his wrists and throat like he was chained. Remus looked barely conscious. He was shirtless. There were slash marks on his chest and stomach with deep bruising on his ribs and abdomen. There was a purple and red rash across his chest and sides, most likely caused by the cruciatus curse. His left arm hung limp like it was dislocated or even shattered. He looked like he has been tortured for days. “Let him go Bellatrix” Sirius growled. He was livid baring his teeth. Peter was fuming, he could feel his heart racing. _How dare she! How dare she touch him!_ Sirius was shaking. “LET HIM GO!” He shouted. Remus looked up and saw Sirius and Peter. “ _Padfoot. Wormtail. Run_.” He whispered. He was in so much pain he could barely get is voice over a whisper. Bellatrix cut Remus’s cheek opened with the blade. “Silence Half Breed!” Remus hissed in pain and Peter lost it. He grabbed the 2 illusioned wands and started to fire off spells with both. He got up off the floor and threw Sirius’s wand to him. Bellatrix put up a shield to stop the onslaught of spells. Voldemort shot a killing curse at Peter and Sirius. They both dodged the spell and kept firing back. Bellatrix held the shield, took her knife and put it on Remus’s throat. “Say goodbye Half Breed!” “NO!” Sirius and Peter shouted. Remus closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. Bellatrix was laughing, but then she looked to her side and screamed. A large stag came charging at her and threw her down the hall. It raised up on its hind leg and transformed back into James. He started firing spell after spell at her. He hit her with a stunning spell square in the chest. Bellatrix hit the wall and laid motionless on the floor. James turned around and started to fire spells at Voldemort. “James! Are you out of your mind! What are you doing here?” Sirius shouted over his and Peter’s spells. “Saving my family!” James yelled back. He ran over to Remus and hauled him up to his feet. Remus had most of his weight on James. “You could be killed James. Why are you here? Where’s Lily and Harry?” Sirius stated. James looked right at Sirius and Peter with fire in his eyes. “Lily’s upstairs fighting, and Harry is safe.” “Remus, can you stand?” Remus tried but collapsed on James and lost consciousness. Voldemort was Livid. “You will all fall! All of you blood traitors, filth, and Mudbloods!” killing curses were firing left and right. A loud bang came from upstairs. “Tom Riddle!" Albus appeared out of nowhere, "Enough is enough Tom. It is time to end the divide.” Albus was his calm matter of fact tone. If Voldemort was uncomfortable, he didn’t show it. “And you, Albus, have overstayed your welcome. AVADA KEDAVRA!” Albus deflected the killing curse like it was nothing.

Sirius and Peter ran out of the room. Sirius grabbed Remus from James and carried him out of the cellar. The Marauders ran upstairs to assist with the battle outside. “Moony. Moony! Moony love please wake up.” Sirius begged. Remus stirred in his arms and moaned from the pain. Sirius sobbed, “Oh thank Merlin Moony. Where’s your wand love?” Moony looked up at Sirius. He tucked his face in the crook of his neck and sighed. “ _It’s home_.” Remus breathed out. He passed back out in Sirius’s arms. Sirius checked to make sure he was breathing, thanking god he was. “Prongs what were you thinking? We are trying to protect you, and you put yourself right in the middle of danger! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?” Sirius was livid, scared, and upset. He has so many emotions going on in his head, he didn’t know which to feel at this moment. “How did you even know where we were?” Peter asked. James looked at them. “You are not subtle Wormy. I knew what was going on because I heard you talking to Dumbledore about it.” Peter gasped, “But how? It was just us.” “Can we talk about this later and focus on the battle?” Sirius shouted back to them. They made it outside to a huge battle. James ran in with Peter and Sirius on his tale. “Padfoot! Apparate to Poppy. Get Remus to her, NOW!” James shouted. Sirius didn’t need to be told twice. He spun in his spot and disappeared with Remus in his arms. James and Peter joined the battle firing spells left and right. Lily joined them, standing in between the boys holding a shield charm up protecting them all. Her shield charms were powerful, she was protecting everyone on the field. Marlene and Dorcas were fighting with Lucius and Severus, while the Prewett twins were fighting Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. Benjy, Frank, and Alice were fighting Rosier, Crabbe, and Goyle.

A masked death eater popped up behind Lily with his wand aimed at her “AVADA KE…” Lily turned around just in time to see a flash of green and the death eater land face first on the ground with Sirius standing behind him, wand out. “Fuck you! You’re not touching my sister!” Lily ran to Sirius and wrapped him into a hug. “Thank you, Sirius.” She kissed his cheek and wiped her eyes. She gave him her biggest smile in which he returned. They rejoined the group to finish the battle. Death Eaters were dropping left and right.

Sirius was going back and forth between curses and jinxes. He was battling with 2 unknown death eaters when he got hit with the cruciatus curse. He fell to the ground screaming. James, Peter, and Lily turned back. “Sirius!” Lily screamed James tried to get to him, but the death eaters he was fighting were shooting killing curses his way. Sirius stopped screaming and collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily. The curse stopped and didn’t come again. Sirius got up to his knees and puked. He looked up to see Bellatrix lying on the ground in a heap dead. A hand came to the front of his face. Without looking he accepted it and was hauled to his feet. Sirius looked up to thank the person for saving him from his deranged batshit crazy cousin. He took a step back in surprise when he realized the person helping him was Regulus. Regulus smiled at his brother, then shot a stunning curse past his head hitting another death eater charging at them. “Reg?” Regulus looked at Sirius and hugged him. “I’m sorry Siri. I really am.” Sirius hugged his brother back. “Come on sap, we got a war to win.”

Benjy was hit with an unknown spell and collapsed on the ground. Dorcas ran to him and apparated him back to headquarters. Moody moved to Benjy’s position, and Regulus moved to Dorcas’s position. No one questioned why Regulus was fighting on the Order’s side, in fact they were pleased. Severus was battling James and Sirius at this point. Lily noticed and jumped in front of James; her wand trained on Severus. “James, Sirius. Go and help Peter. Severus is mine.” She glared at Severus. She had a look that James had only seen once and prayed he would never see again. He grabbed Sirius and pulled him over to help Peter. “Sev, what are you doing here?” Severus just stared torn between fighting Lily and Protecting her. “Lily please, go home. Get away from here. I don’t want to have to fight you.” Lily looked pleading at him. “Then don’t. Please Sev, join us. Don’t be on their side please.” Severus was conflicted, so he did the only thing he could do. He apparated away. Lily sat there for a moment, then ran over to Marlene and Regulus. Dorcas was apparating back and forth, getting the wounded Order members to Poppy for healing. Without warning, the curses stopped. The Death Eaters looked confused, some looking around, some looking at their brand. Albus appeared on the battlefield with Voldemort’s wand. He pointed his wand at his throat to project his voice over the battlefield. “Tom Riddle is dead. Lord Voldemort is no longer apart of this world. The war is over.” “INCARCEROUS!” The Order members shouted throughout the field, bounding the remaining Death Eaters. Some were able to apparate away before being captured. The Prewetts, Frank, and Moody brought the captured Death Eaters to Azkaban, while the rest of the order apparated back to headquarters.

Sirius was the first to make it back. He collapsed on the floor exhausted and shaking. Next thing he knew he had a tiny little body, with wild brown hair jump on him. “Pa’Foo!” Harry yelled hugging his Godfather. “Prongslet! How’s Uncle Moony going?” Sirius hugged him back. “Here Pa’Foo, Moo’y here” Harry grabbed Sirius’s hand and pulled him to Remus. Remus was lying in bed unconscious. Sirius sat next to him holding his hand. Madam Pomfrey walked by. She took one look at Sirius and stopped. “Oh my Mister Black. You need to be checked. Get in bed now, no arguments. Harry dear can you be a good helper and put him to bed for me? Don’t let him leave until I get back.” Harry beamed at Madam Pomfrey, “Yay, Pa’Foo. Ni Ni.” Sirius rolled his eyes, “OK Prongslet. Let’s go to bed.” Before he made it to the bed, Peter appeared with James and Lily. “Womy! Mommy! Daddy! Pa’Foo and Moo’y owies!” James Picked Harry up and tossed him in the air. Harry was laughing, he loved when his dad threw him in the air. “Hello my little stag! Did we have fun with Poppy?” “Ya fun!” Harry giggled. James hugged him tightly. Lily joined in for a group hug. Sirius walked over to Peter and wrapped him into a bone crushing hug. “You crazy bastard Wormtail. Sweet Merlin.” Peter shrugged. Then he realized he still has Sirius’s mirror. “Here Pads. This one’s yours. Dumbledore has James.” Sirius looked at the mirror and laughed. Just then Madam Pomfrey came over and ushered Sirius into the bed next to Remus. The war was over, everyone could breathe a sigh of relief. There was death and destruction. But we can make life better and stronger than before.

_**September 1st, 1991** _

Harry ran through the wall in between platforms 9 and 10 with his parents right behind him. His uncles and aunts were waiting for him on the other side. “You ready Prongslet?” Sirius asked. Harry took a breath, “As ready as I’ll ever be Uncle Padfoot.” Sirius hugged his Godson and kissed his head. He winked at Harry and handed him his new broom, a Nimbus 2000. “C’mere James Junior.” Remus wrapped him into a hug just as tight as Sirius did. “You’ll do great, no worries.” He handed Harry a bag of honeydukes bars with a wink. “Incase it becomes too much.” Harry hugged Remus again, “Thank you Uncle Moony!” Peter stepped up and secretly handed Harry The Marauders Map. “Just remember Prongslet, _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._ ” The map started to appear which showed every part of the school and the people in it. Peter winked at him, “Just in case you are feeling adventurous. _Mischief managed_.” Harry thanked him and gave him a hug. “Thank you Uncle Wormtail. I will use it well.” Marlene and Dorcas each gave Harry a hug. “Make sure you get some work done ok?” Dorcas stated. “Oh don’t be such a nerd.” Marlene teased. “You realize who’s spawn your talking too right?” Dorcas laughed and pecked Marlene on the lips. “Oh hush you.” Everyone laughed at that. Lily gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. “I love you Harry You will do amazing.” Harry hugged his mom back, “I love you too Mom.” James wrapped Harry in a hug, “I love you Little Stag.” James kissed his forehead and gave him another hug. “Here, just in case. Use it well.” James handed Harry the invisibility cloak. Harry stared at it in awe.” Wow Dad, thank you.” Harry gave his family another round of hugs, grabbed his owl Hedgwig’s cage, and ran off to find his friends Ron and Neville. “Harry!” Neville and Ron yelled together. “Hey guys, good summer?” Neville beamed, “Very good. You?” Harry smiled back, “Very good. How about you Ron?” Ron smiled, “Wicked.” The 3 boys found a compartment together and waved at their families. The door opened, and a small girl with curly brown hair stepped in. “Hi. I’m Hermione Granger. Can I sit with you?” The boys looked at each other, and at the same time said “Sure!” Hermione smiled and joined the boys to wave at her parents.

Lily, James, Frank, Alice, Arthur, Molly, Marlene, Dorcas, Sirius, Remus, and Peter stayed on the platform. They watched the kids sit in their compartment laughing and joking around. As the train pulled away, they all waved at the new Hogwarts students. As the train disappeared behind the bend, families started to clear the platform. “So.” Sirius addressed the group, “who wants to meet at Godric’s Hollow in about an hour for a drink and a celebration?” Remus wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and whispered in his ear. Sirius’s eyes widened and his smile grew. “On second thought, make that 2 hours.” The group started laughing. Lily wiped her eyes, “2 hours seems fair. See you all soon.” And with that the group apparated back to their homes for a bit of winding down before a big celebration tonight.


End file.
